


Gray Eyed Thieves

by XrosaryX



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Akechi gets flustered, Akechi gets to be happy, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Big Brother Ren, Bisexual Character, Childhood Friends, Childhood Friends to Lovers, Developing Relationship, F/M, Female Kurusu Akira, Fool Twins, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Let him be happy pleaseeee, Love Triangle, M/M, Multi, Persona 5 AU, Ren and Akira are siblings, Sibling Rivalry, Twin Fools, Unhappy Childhood, polygamous relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2019-05-23 09:08:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14931351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XrosaryX/pseuds/XrosaryX
Summary: When he met a pair of matching steel gray eyes, he felt trapped. There was no escape as they held his hands tightly.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Basically a self-indulgent fanfic of just Akechi being loved by these two. Ren will be used for the older brother and Akira is the younger sister.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PERSONA OR ANYTHING PERTAINING TO THE SERIES!

They were twins.

Both with identical raven black hair and steel gray eyes. Hands tightly clasped together as they stared at him from their spot by the swings.

A sister and a brother with gray eyes that saw him on the bench that day.

He can't really remember why he was there.

He knew it had been summer, the blistering heat making him light headed. It was easier to sneak out of the house of his foster families during the summer. The ones with other children often forgot he existed until dinner and the ones without didn't bother him. So going out to the park or just somewhere close by was easy.

It was a tiny bit of freedom he tried to take advantage of. When school started he would be restricted with curfews...Given he wasn't shipped off somewhere again.

His eye lids were slowly closing as the sun continued to shine high in the sky. By now he knew the top of his head was burning and he could feel sweat rolling down his face. It was getting harder to think too and the air felt too hot.

"Here."

That voice broke him out of his trance and he lifted his head to see two pairs of gray eyes staring at him.

The brother had been the one who spoke first, his sister partly hidden behind his back. In the brother's hand was a bottle of water, cold, the droplets slowly running down the plastic and hitting the dirt.

"It's hot. Take it."

It was the sister who spoke next and she nudged her brother's arm holding the bottle towards him a bit more. It bothered him how willing they were to share with him. He was not like the other children scattered around the playground.

His hair felt icky, sticking to his face and neck with sweat. His clothes were faded-hand me downs of course-and were too big on him.  He's pretty sure he had bruises and scabs on his legs too. He just..He just didn't look like a good kid.

His past experiences with other children was unpleasant. They seemed to know that he wasn't a good kid. Back at the orphanage the older children targeted him. Anything that belonged to him was found in ruins for him to find or stolen away and torn apart in front of his eyes.

He came to learn to hide anything he cherished carefully. To keep as little to himself and try to not get attached with anything.

Other children found him just as the adults did, a cursed child who didn't deserve anything.

Yet these two were offering him water...

Eventually he gave in and took the water bottle. Gulping as much as he could down his perched throat until someone stopped him. Fingers lightly placing themselves over his to lower the bottle.

"We have more. You don't need to drink it all." 

It was the brother again with his hand over his and the sister had taken a seat beside him. These two wanted to be near him? The brother took the bottle and closed it before taking a seat on the other side.

On either side of him, their gray eyes stared at him.

"I'm Ren," the brother smiled as the sister lightly held his hand, "I'm Akira."

"I'm...G-Goro."

Both of them were holding both of his hands by then, and he didn't try to break away from them.

* * *

"Goro-kun?"

His name is said in unison, and it sends a shiver down his spine. One male and one female voice intermingled into a wonderful call.

He hasn't heard their voices in years...

He turns and is met with two identical pairs of steel gray eyes. Both of them wear glasses now and he feels a wave of nostalgia as he stands before them.

He's back at the park on that fateful summer day.

He can't look away as they both walk up to him and his throat suddenly feels dry when they're right in front of him. He's back to being that boy on the bench that's slightly dehydrated. He can't stop them when they gently take both his hands in their own.

When they smile there's another shiver running down his spine. The sounds of the city suddenly static as they stand together. Happy memories fill his mind as they say his name again.

He forgets what he was going to do or where he was planning on going. Whatever television interview or assignment from a corrupt God complex politician is gone from his mind. Those pair of identical eyes trap him and he doesn't want to escape.

His fingers grip their hands, squeezing tightly, and he let's them lead him away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From Ren and Akira's perspective. They already wanted to be with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING PERTAINING TO PERSONA. If I did, oh dear ha ha. I only own my crazy ideas.

He was alone.

They had seen him around town before, a boy with dark red eyes and light brown hair hiding away from the others. He was quiet and kept to himself more than they did.

Akira and her brother were practically as they would say, joined at the hip.

When one twin went in one direction then the other was sure to follow. They held hands when they walked and they chose to share snacks with each other instead of asking for one each. Ren didn't like sitting by himself without her and she didn't like approaching others without him by her side.

If they were separated it was hard to get them to talk or play with others until the other twin came by.

_"Maybe it's a twin thing?"_

Their parents would nervously laugh at the comment and urge her brother and herself to do something different. Befriend someone different then just each other.

It wouldn't help that in the end, Ren and her both were drawn to the same boy whose eyes were a beautiful red. Out of all the children in the park that day, that boy was in their line of sight before he even realized it.

His red eyes trained to the ground and never looking up even when they approached him. When he looked at them with those wide red eyes Akira felt her heart beat a little bit more.

That hot summer day was the first of many Akira would find her hand, not only holding her brother's, but also with Goro Akechi.

* * *

_"He had pretty red eyes."_

That was what Akira and him said to their parents when they came home after catching sight of the lonely boy they both stared at. A boy who sat by himself in their class. A lonely boy that made them both want to befriend.

He caught their interest and together they just couldn't stop looking at him. 

Ren remembers that their parents had asked if they had made any new friends after a certain first day of school. His sister and him both answered the same way to that question.

As young as Ren was he took notice how they tried to keep his sister and him from doing everything together now. He could see they looked a little torn on the idea that they both seemed to have the same 'friend' as well, but kept themselves quiet.

It wasn't their fault, they were twins after all.

Ren and Akira just had similar likes.

Akira probably didn't know, but Ren knew that the boy was watching them just like they were watching him. It wasn't creepy, but Ren had a feeling it was because the boy knew they looked at him a lot.

It wasn't hard to ignore him and his sister with their matching hair and eyes. Yet the boy drew both of their attention.

Ren knew they wouldn't be letting him out of their sight either when he finally saw those wide red eyes.

Goro Akechi was someone he would make sure never felt alone again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ren calls him pretty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING PERTAINING TO PERSONA. If I did, OHAHAHAHA. So many ideas and things...Ohhhh.
> 
> Please enjoy and read on!!!

“Hey Goro.”

Ren was staring at him rather intensely as they sat across from each other at the twins' house. Akira was busy folding up some paper into what looked like cranes and was completely absorbed in her task.

The three of them were hiding away from the summer heat in the twins' house, enjoying the air conditioning and just sitting around the living room. The twins' parents didn't seem to mind as long as they weren't being rowdy.

Goro was still so surprised they let him in.

All of the adults knew about him...

He didn't miss how the twins' mom did a double take when he came in, but she still smiled and even offered him a drink. Their dad reacted the same way, but the man only nodded in his direction before leaving the children alone. It was odd to not be stared at with narrowed eyes and even with the hesitate hospitality Goro didn't feel too bad.

Though having one of his friends stare at him was making him jumpy.

"Yes Ren?"

Goro frowned when his friend didn't say anything and tried not to fidget.

Ren's stare was oddly more intense than his sister's. Goro found the older twin's gaze to make him nervous after he grew closer to the two. It was as if he saw something that Goro didn't. Even if he never voiced it, at least Ren knew not to stare at him too long...He still wouldn't stop sometimes though.

"Have you ever noticed your eyes are sorta like rubies?"

"...What?"

Beside him Akira giggled as she finally looked up from her origami, "Uh huh. They are really pretty Goro. Your eyes that is."

He didn't miss how her lips were tugging a little further upward. Her brother mirroring her smile.

He felt his stomach twisting a bit...

"Yeah," Ren spoke again and Goro didn't miss how his smile grew to reveal teeth. Like the smile of the Cheshire Cat.

"Your eyes are really pretty."

That made his face feel a bit warm and he quickly grabbed one of Akira's papers, "You can't say I'm pretty."

"Yes I can," Ren laughed and Goro could feel his eyes looking at him again, "You're really pretty Goro...."

Goro stopped folding before lifting his face up, certain Ren was seeing his cheeks bright red. Gray eyes were focused on him and Goro ducked his head down again as he tried to fold the paper like Akira had.

* * *

"You're still pretty you know."

He choked on his coffee before shooting a narrowed look towards the boy behind the counter, "W-What are you talking about?"

Ren raised an eyebrow as he lightly patted his chest as he tried to clear his throat, "Easy there, don't choke."

"How can I not when you say something like that?!" Goro shot back before grabbing a napkin to wipe the remains of his coffee off his lips, "And...I said it before. You can't say I'm pretty...I'm not."

 "Says who?"

"I do!" He could feel his lips starting to form a pout, but stopped himself. They weren't little kids anymore...

"This is a childish dispute that doesn't need to continue," Goro huffed and sipped at his drink again, "You never change."

"You never said no though," Ren's lips tugged upward and Goro swore he saw a gleam in those gray eyes. The all familiar Cheshire Cat grin appeared and Goro felt that familiar pressure in his stomach. His urge to fidget under the older twin's gaze returned and he could only let out a huff.

His face felt hot and he wadded up the used napkin to throw at the raven haired batista.

"Shut up Ren!"

"I said nothing!"

Ren only laughed as he threw another napkin at him. Goro tried desperately to ignore how those eyes never looked away from him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akira is no damsel, but chivalry doesn't hurt once in a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I come bearing a DISCLAIMER!! All things pertaining to Persona is not mine~! My nutty thought process belongs to me.
> 
> Akira's Persona is Irene Adler and she uses Blessed attacks in this AU.

Goro learned very early on, Akira was by no means a pushover.

Often shying away and hiding behind Ren, a lot of people did think she was timid. An easy target with her wide gray eyes and long wavy hair framing her face. Everyone often thought she was the weaker half because of her being younger and a girl.

Goro would yell that it was a lie.

Ren was by all means intimidating, but Akira was vicious if she caught wind of her brother being treated unfairly. She wasn't afraid to throw a punch or pull a prank that made her brother's possible bullies to back away. When he became friends with them, Akira extended that same protectiveness to him.

Goro remembered a boy named Hayato who loved tormenting him.

Hayato was the culprit behind the disappearance of many school supplies he had. Goro's missing pens and pencils were all Hayato's doing. Notebooks he knew were still usable became full of pointless doodles and torn off pages.

Goro's face had burned red in embarrassment and anger when he found his desk littered with trash one day.

Hayato knew he had no one to turn to and no adult would punish the other boy. He was defenseless and open to the boy's bullying.

So Goro was forced to endure it.

That was until Akira heard about it.

He had been pushed out of his chair by Hayato one day. For what he wasn't sure, but Akira had come charging at the boy as soon as Goro yelped in pain.

He can only remember Akira yelling for Hayato to go away and Ren urging him up. By the time he was on his feet Akira was in front of him.

Her dress was wrinkled and her braids had been undone. Her eyes were red, but she was smiling at him. He still could see the tear marks on her cheeks even after she rubbed at them angrily.

"Don't worry Goro, he won't ever bother you again!"

And never again was Goro bullied, not as long as Akira was around. The girl was protective and often enough Goro was flustered by it.

She was really...Caring for him.

The memory emerged again, this time it was he who defended her.

Both of them being Blessed oriented Persona users had Ren shifting them back and forth. They rarely were in the same group unless fighting a stronger opponent...Like now.

Akira wasn't paying much attention, but he saw how the Shadow was eyeing her. Immediately dread set in even as he could hear Oracle yelling for them to brace themselves.

"LOOK OUT!"

In one split second Goro had tackled her to the ground, barely avoiding an attacked aimed at the raven haired girl. They stayed still as Ren yelled out a counterattack before glancing at each other.

Black hair sticking out in an uneven way from her position on the ground as her white dress was surely dirtied...Yet his face burned as she smiled up at him.

"Why, thank you for saving me prince charming."

He remembers how badly he wanted to protect her even if she always did for him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Akechi faces a dilemma and realization in regards to the twins...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AKA Akechi thus begins the journey to figure out his feelings for both of the twins.
> 
> I come bearing a DISCLAIMER!! All things pertaining to Persona is not mine~! 

During the time he was with the twins, Akechi's hands were always warm. His fingers were always intertwining with Ren's and Akira's. The twins were the only ones he allowed to touch him and hold his hands.

Akechi remembered how often their hands would slide into his own, gently tugging him forward or just holding his hand. Whether it be to school, the park or even to their home...Akechi never argued or even resisted as he did against the orphanage staff or his foster parents when they held his hand. The adults that had been looking after him were always handling him too roughly. Their touches always stemming from them being uncaring about him and often they left marks on his skin. He recalls one foster mother of his holding his wrist so tight he felt it staying sore longer than it should have from her grip. One man at the orphanage slapped him across the face, on accident the man had sworn up and down to the higher ups at the orphanage, just because he asked the man if he could get something from the kitchen since he was still hungry.

Akechi hated the physical touches of these people, but never the twins.

Not them, never.

He always held their hands even if they weren't offering their hands out. He always held their hands because...It felt right.

Like he belonged.

Now years after, Akechi easily still accepted their touches and holding their hands.

Ren's hands still grasped his hands firmly, not too strong to hurt his fingers when they were squeezed. The raven haired boy liked brushing their fingers together when they walked side by side. Slender fingers rubbing against the top of his hand that even his gloves couldn't block the warmth. Ren likes to just take his hand and holds it, slowly intertwining their fingers. It's a mesmerizing puzzle with how their fingers fit together.

Akira's hands are smaller, but her grip is as firm as her brother's. Akechi squeezes her hand more and she grabs at his hand if he brushes against her hand during a walk. She was bolder in her touches, grasping it in both hands and sometimes massaging whatever hand she held. Akira likes putting her hand on top of his and he likes how her hand grounds him to the present from just its warmth and weight.

He doesn't pull his hand away from them still, even in public. No embarrassment between the three of them or a care of other's thoughts. Akechi just lets them touch him and he...

He welcomes it.

No one else is allowed to, but only Ren and Akira. They give him comfort and care in the form of gestures that he never was given. When they were younger, Akechi's hands were always held and he was given light kisses and hugs from them both. They were all given to him and he grew to just accept them. If it was from Ren and Akira, it made him feel warm and wanted.

He barely even registers how sometimes Ren will pull him in closer. His lips brushing the top of his head sometimes when he looks particularly down from a day that wore him to exhaustion.

How Akira hugs him from behind and how he can lean back against her. Her fingers gently combing through his hair as she hums to him to take a quick nap.

They care about him and he doesn't at all realize that perhaps they might..Care more about him? More than how they care for the others. It never crossed his mind, the twins always were close and he just accepted it. 

Yet...

He can feel himself feel hotter and his face is pink when Ren wraps him up in his arms. How Akira's light kisses on his cheeks make him suddenly weak in the knees. They've always done it, always showed him affection.

Yet...

His heart beats frantically as he sits between his two best friends on their couch. The position much like they has done before as children. His hand grasped in both twins' hands and their heads on his shoulders on either side. The warmth of their closeness making him feel hot and his heart beating too fast.

Yet...

Why?

Why was he feeling like this...?

Akechi could only close his eyes, the uncomfortable warmth in his chest burning as he can feel Ren and Akira cuddle closer to him.

He...He just only wants to remain together. That should be enough...


End file.
